Breathe
by painted-laughter
Summary: HDslash get together! dont like dont read. 1st fic, please r&r! Harry left the Dursley's! YAY! ANd walking on his merry way he bumps into..gaspMalfoy! didnt see that coming did ya? awesome clothes, funny inner battles and gasp love?


disclaimer: i do NOT own the Harry Potter books or anything even related to Harry Potter....unfortunately...ok im sad now..... *goes into a corner and sobs*

a/n: *comes back rushing in, having forgotten about the AN* ok, sorry...heh.....ANYWAY....WOW!!! A Harry Potter fanfic...this is big for a first fic. well, i would like to say that this is really cool and i hope my fic lives up to Harry Potter fanfiction status. ^-^ So back to my fic, they're going into they're 5th year. and well, i guess it's slight AU cuz no war has occurred and Voldemort is on the down low and does not make an appearance and Draco's daddy lives at the Malfoy Manor and is still kickin!! im not really sure where this fic is headed, i only have a few chapters done already, so i would appreciate any ideas or help and stuff. The voices in my had don't help much other than coming up with so many ideas its hard 2 choose one storyline and stuff. 

Chapter 1

Cruising the street on my way to Gringott's I felt relieved I was out of my uncle's clutches. I left last week. I'm old enough to fend for myself and even if I wasn't it would be a lot better than having to spend anymore time with _those_ muggles. Yes, the famous Harry Potter AKA The Boy Who Lived hates some muggles, but how can you blame me? They made my life miserable. 

Almost there, just around the corner and down some more. 

"Shit" escaped my mouth from suddenly being pushed to the floor and bringing the other figure down with me. This is the kind of thing that is supposed to teach you about watching where you are going on not rambling n in your own little world while turning the corner in a populated place, but you don't learn your lesson anyway(it happened twice last week -_-;).

"Well, well, well, it's the Golden Boy himself, Harry Potter" came a sneer from the person above me after having stood up. I froze as I heard his voice, and as I stood up I looked into the sexiest stormy gray eyes with hints of blue that belonged to the handsome face of the Syltherin Ice Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. He...wait a minute...did I just say he has sexy eyes and a handsome face?!?! Sure he's kinda cute but he ain't that hot. Well he kinda is...no he isn't he's a Malfoy...one of the stuck up rich members of the strong pureblooded family(what a lie...if Draco isn't hot that guy across the street is my father....and he isn't...at least I don't think he is...whoa...) . After coming out of my inner err...argument, a frown comes to my face out of habit from all the years of our fighting. 

"Well it's the cocky, 'it's all about me' Slytherin, Draco Malfoy." I say back with a smirk. That was kinda lame, but I gotta pretend it wasn't like all other guys do!!

"Stupid git!"

"Stuck-up prat!"

"Bloody idiot!"

"Selfish coward!"

"Unfashiona...guess I can't use that one anymore.." He said with the cutest little po-err...I mean with a pout. Then I noticed the git had been looking at my clothes with a thoughtful look on his face. Which quickly disappeared when he met my eyes again.

"I must say Potter, at least you've acquired a better taste in fashion this summer. It still amazes however that muggles created the look." That kind of shocked me to tell you the truth, he was almost being civil. Maybe he's sick? I mean he just complimented my _muggle _clothes. Which reminds me, after leaving the Dursely's I felt hand-me-downs really weren't my thing. I bought a whole new gothic punk wardrobe that I was quite proud of. Right now I was wearing tight black pants, a shirt saying, "The voices in my head don't like you," some multi-colored plastic bracelets, chain bracelets and a matching chain necklace, a studded belt, and some black shoes that muggles called "converses." 

His alluring silver eyes looked back down to my clothes and then to his own. ...ALLURING?!?! There I go again. Where the hell did that come from. I am not falling for Malfoy!! He's just extremely hot, but that is not enough to excuse his personality on my "Want To Make Friends With and/or Make Out With" list. During my reoccurring inner argument I finally tore my eyes away from Draco's and noticed his clothes. 

The Slytherin also sported tight black pants *drool* He wore a black shirt with a muggle band on it, a studded belt, a chain belt, a studded bracelet, fish net gloves that went above his elbows, black and orange "converses," and an intriguing spiked choker with an emerald stone in the middle adorned his slender neck. Did I mention he had extremely tight black pants that showed off his very nice looking...ok so maybe I do have a tiny crush on him..but it's microscopic ok!!!!

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'm surprised to see a Malfoy wearing muggle clothes though, and that your father would approve."

"That does not concern you." His eyes seemed to darken in anger and fear...it was strange the blonde normally doesn't show that. The look quickly disappeared though leaving me to wonder if it was ever really there...I mean, I was dealing with one of the proud Malfoys here. "But if you must know he doesn't know about my preferences...any of them." Those amazing eyes looked at me again...almost with what seemed to be longing...but that couldn't be right...this is Malfoy, right? I'm really starting to think that he is either sick, insane(wait, i think he was always that ^^), or being controlled by an alien...

Even if...BACK UP!! His father doesn't know about _any _of his preferences(yes it takes me a while to process things)...is it just wishful thinking or did he just hint that he might be gay? That's impossible(preposterous!! lol)!! He's a Malfoy! They are not gay and I'm sure Lucius would not allow it. Oh well, it's none of my business. It was also based upon my wishful thinking anyway.

After a few moments of silence, he finally breaks the awkwardness and walks away. I want to follow him and tell him how I feel, but I don't feel for him like that. And I know that sounds extremely convincing, but leave me alone. I've been in denial for about a year now and would like to stay that way until I can finally stop. That stupid prat!! Everything always has to be dramatic when it's about him doesn't it! With that I walk away in a huff not realizing I had stood there staring in the direction he had left for a good 13 minutes.

---ending a/n---so what did u think?? i know it sounded as if Harry recently started "thinking" of Draco just recently, but he was in denial!! so it works!! right?? 


End file.
